


Regulations

by ffrindyddraig



Series: Regulations [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: There were reasons Starfleet had regulations.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed
Series: Regulations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> A look into how dating becomes murky when people start dating between superior officers. I don't think it came across so much in the fic, but Archer isn't an arsehole, he's just oblivious.  
> It's been a while since I've posted anything so sorry in advance if it's rubbish, and as always, British spelling.

"Call me Jon." He says. "Don't make me order you."

He speaks with a grin, eyes twinkling like it's a joke. Only it's not.

*

It starts with dinner.

Only it probably started before that, with glances and words. You know how good humans are at ignoring the bloody obvious if they don't like it. You've exploited that weakness before, you should have known better. Maybe if you acknowledged it before you could have changed the outcome, wormed your way out before it was too late. You're a tactical officer, it's your job to keep alert. But it doesn't matter now. The past can't be changed.

So, no, it didn't start with dinner. But that was when it began to spiral out of your hands.

*

You hoped it would stop with that one meal.

You aren't the easiest person to get along with. Everyone knows that. You think he sees that as a challenge. The evening is uncomfortable, suffocating, but it must have been only for you, because when it ends he's grinning, and happy, and days they should do it again with none of the shyness he had with the original invitation.

And you say yes, because what else can you say?

*

He suggests movie night and you mention you don't think that's appropriate. You don't say you don't want this to become public knowledge on the ship. It was bad enough he wanted to walk you back to your quarters after those 'dates'.

He doesn't care, not about regulations, or rumours, or what this was doing for you. "Let them stare."

*

You overhear him talking to Trip one day. Freezes you to place, making you flush red of embarrassment and anger. He asks if you ever talk about him to Trip. He complains he's taking it slow. Trip is unbothered, says you're a private person, that it'll work out, to not be too pushy.

You flee before you hear his response, spends the rest of the day realigning the phasers and snapping at your crew. It takes you till you're back in your quarters to work out what really stings you. You had hoped Trip would be on your side. But it made sense - Trip was his friend before he was yours.

Everyone on the ship was.

*

The first time he kisses you it takes all your training not to run out the room.

"Is this OK?" He asks, like he's concerned. You want to scream no, punch him in his face. But for the first time you feel like you belong. This ship was all you had. It will be easy for him to transfer you off. Hell, he could discharge you out of Starfleet completely. (Once you would say he didn't have that in him, now you're not so sure.) You can't go back to the life you had before. Even without the details, you think he knows that.

"Yes." You say, because you don't have another choice.

*

It's T'Pol who quotes to him the regulation that has been in your mind since the whole thing began. He's unbothered. Goes on a whole spiel about how it's different out here, how Forrest will understand. He thinks he's above all that.

From what you've seen out here, you think that may be true.

*

There's a girl on the ship that the _Enterprise_ docks with.

You talk weapons, and flirt, and hope it leads to an encounter that doesn't leave you feeling sick afterwards.

It's Trip who pulls you away, asks you to give him one good reason not to knock you on your ass. (You'll win any fight he starts, but that's not the point.) So you lie, say you just want to see her ship's arsenal. She's obviously attracted to you, it's purely a tactical move. 

Trip seems to believe it. After all humans can ignore the bloody obvious if they don't like it.

He says he'll punch you if he ever sees you do it again.

*

You get good at detaching yourself. At pretending to be OK.

You snap more with your team - they think you just want the ship safer for your captain. You get more distant from your friends - they think you're just spending more time with him. You think you're fading away.

Nobody seems to notice.

*

You sit in a cell, accused of treason. T'Pol and Hoshi found your lies. You're going to be kicked off the ship. Dishonourably discharged from Starfleet. Prison, most likely. You've lost everything you've worked for. Your sacrifices in vain.

You think you did it on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
